SasuNaru ver : Be Mine!
by arriedonghae
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke bertemu seorang Laki – laki yang begitu manis di mimpinya. Siapakah dia sebenarnya. Mungkinkah mereka akan bertemu di kehidupan nyata? YAOI, BL , OOC, AU, typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read . RnR Please :D Chapter 2 Update! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Jelas – jelas mereka bukan milik saya #sign

**Rate :** T

**Summary : SasuNaru. **Sasuke bertemu seorang Laki – laki yang begitu cantik di mimpinya. Siapakah dia sebenarnya. Mungkinkah mereka akan bertemu di kehidupan nyata?

**Warning : **BL, OOC, AU, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

**Pair :**

**SASU x NARU**

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #LUMOS**

**.**

SASUNARU FANFICTION © arriedonghae

.

**- Sasuke Pov -**

Malam menyelimuti belahan kota Konaha, tempat tinggalku. Kesibukan yang biasa terdengar sibuk kini digantikan oleh kesunyian yang telah mengambil alih jalanan kota yang biasa menderu sibuk serta datangnya hujan yang sangat deras. Sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara derasnya hujan dan petir, membuat bulu kuduku sedikit merinding.

Suasana yang sama, sepi, terasa dirumahku ini. Rumahku ini cukup besar kurasa atau mungkin memang sangat besar. Namun sayang, rumah sebesar ini harus sepi karena hanya ditinggali dua orang saja. Aku dan Aniki-ku. Kami memang sengaja tidak menyewa pembantu, aku rasa itu tidak perlu sama sekali, selama kami masih bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan tangan sendiri dan kami hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan tak ingin menjadi anak manja yang tak berguna sama sekali dan hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orang tua saja.

Orang tuaku, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, adalah seoarang pengusaha yang cukup sukses di Jepang, bahkan orang tuaku punya beberapa cabang diluar negeri. Sehingga, mau tak mau Ayah dan Ibu selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing dan jarang berada dirumah seperti saat ini. Mereka di Jerman.

Tapi tak masalah untukku walaupun kadang aku merasa ada yang kurang, sering merindukan mereka dan sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka. Aku bisa memaklumi kesibukan mereka, toh, mereka bekerja keras seperti itu untukku dan Aniki. Lagipula masih ada Aniki dirumah ini yang selalau menemaniku setip saat. Membuatku tersenyum dan kadang membuatku kesal dengan kejahilannya.

Malam ini dingin sekali dan aku tak bisa tidur. Beberapa hari ini aku terus memikirkan tentang mimpi yang selalu sama pada tidur pulasku. Tentang seorang Laki – laki mungkin atau wanita? Entahlah, namun yang pasti dia memiliki dua sayap begitu indah. Kalian pasti akan langsung terpesona saat melihatnya.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, Ya... sebenarnya aku berharap dia seorang Laki – laki. Kalian taukan aku sedikit 'alergi' dengan manusia berkelamin Wanita, kecuali Ibuku tentunya, aku sangat menyanyanginya melebehi apapun.

Salah sendiri mereka selalu menggangguku setiap hari dan tak ada jenuh – jenuhnya walaupun aku menolak dengan kasar sekalipun. Menganggap aku sebagai idola mereka. Itu terlalu berlebihan, jadi jangan menyalahkanku jika aku merasa sedikit 'jijik' berada disamping para Wanita yag sangat berlebihan itu.

Ketampan yang aku miliki memang melebihi standar(?). Banyak yang bilang aku ini sangat tampan. Mata gelapku yang bulat sempurna, bibir tipisku, tubuh atletis yang terbalut kulit pucat bersih, Rambutku raven solid mencuat ke belakang, hampir sukses melawan hukum gravitasi. Berwarna hitam kebiruan. Serta otak jeniusku, bukanya menyobongkan diri, kami dari keturunan Uchiha, selalu memiliki kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata. Mungkin itu yang membuat Wanita-Wanita disekelilingku tambah tergila-gila atau terobsesi padaku.

Kembali kemimpiku lagi. Ia begitu sempurna, tak ada kekurangan sedikitpun yang terlihat disana, mungkin hanya ada satu, ketika kulihat tatapan matanya yang berwarna bitu langit, mata itu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku sedikit 'bergetar' saat melihatnya.

Ahhh... Siapakah ia sebenarnya. Benar – benar membuatku sangat penasaran dengannya.

**.**

**.**

"Aahhh... Kau siapa?"

Tanyaku pada seorang yang kukira Laki – laki dari bentuk tubuhnya yang terlihat kekar(?), Laki – laki itu mempunyai sayap. God, apakah ia seorang bidadari? Tapi bukannya bidadari itu Wanita? .

Tapi kupikir ia itu seorang Laki – laki, karena hatiku berkata seperti itu, hatiku serasa mengatakan 'iya, Ia seorang Laki – laki yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu, mengisi hari-harimu dengan senyumannya dan menjadi orang yang akan kau jaga dengan segenap hati dan kekuatanmu'. Hah.. apa yang aku pikirkan, aku bahkan tak tau siapa dia dan beraninya aku berangan – angan bahwa Laki – laki itu jodohku. Tapi siapa tahu? Yang namanya jodohkan tak ada yang tahukan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu tentunya.

Sesaat kemudian pikiranku kembali ketika kulihat Laki – laki itu terbang menjauh dariku. Ia mengepakkan sayap putihnya menuju langit diatas. Begitu indah, bahkan burung(?) terbangpun kalah indah darinya. Hatiku tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berusaha memanggilnya sekuat tenaga namun tidak ada hasilnya. Ia terbang semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi membuatku semakin penasaran.

Aku terduduk dan mencengkram kedua lenganku. Suasanya begitu berdeda saat Laki – laki itu pergi. Dingin dan gelap, tak ada kebahagiaan yang kurasakan disini. Entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan setelah Laki – laki itu meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apapun. Hatiku sakit rasanya. Sungguh... Kembalilah... Lirihku dalam keputusasaanku. Aku… aku…

Sesorang memegang pundakku. Dan membuatku tak meneruskan kata kataku. Apakah ada orang lain disini selain aku dan Laki – laki cantik itu? Apakah mungkin Ia kebalikan(?) Laki – laki itu? Mungkinkah Ia jelek dan bersayap hitam? Apakah Ia 'keburukan' yang dikirim untuk menghantuiku?

Karena penasaran, kemudian aku berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memegang pundakku. Sungguh diluar dugaanku, tak seperti yang kupirkan tadi? Jelek? Bersayap hitam? Jahat? Itu semua hanya persepsi yang jelas – jelas salah, dan bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha dapat berpikir seperti itu.

Seorang Laki – laki bersayap putih bersih, sangat indah bediri dihadapanku dengan senyuman manis, bagai matahari diwajahnya , begitu mempesona. Senyuman yang begitu tulus, lepas dan tanpa paksaan. Tatapan matanya begitu indah, aku dapat merasakan kebahagian yang muncul disana dan kesedihan pula saat aku melihat matanya. "Kau, kau yang tadikan, kau Laki – laki tadi...?" suara keluar dari mulut gemetarku dan membuatnya sedikit janggal. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang lebih indah dari pada yang tadi. Jantung ku tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa ini.

Mataku membelalak saat melihat ia mendekat dan memelukku begitu saja. Tuhan siapa ia seberarnya. Kenapa aku begitu nyaman bersamanya. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat ini. "Kau akan segera bertemu denganku, percayalah, aku mencintaimu, sangat" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

aku mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu, namun BYURRR!

"Ahhh sial kenapa aku terbangun pada saat yang tak tepat" rutukku dalam hati. Aku terdiam dan saat itu juga dan aku yakin hari ini pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang meyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan rumah dan memilih berjalan kaki. Kebetulan jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku tak terlalu jauh. Oya, Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke siswa kelas dua Konoha High School. Hari ini aku berangkat tergesa-sega bukannya aku telat, aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan hari pertamaku masuk kelas dua. Aku mempunyai firasat baik hari ini. Entah apa itu akupun tak tau?

BRUG!

Aku terjatuh tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit dipinggir trotoar, kepalaku membentur jalannya. "Ahh... Sial aku terjatuh!" umpatku sambil menggosok kepalaku. "Go-gomenasai tuan, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, sungguh" ucap seseorang. Aish... Ternyata aku tak terjatuh melainkan tertabrak seseorang.

Tak seperti yang kuduga, kesialanlah yang menyambutku hari ini. Ahhhh siapa yang berani seorang Uchiha sasuke. Beraninya dia mengacaukan hari indah ini yang bahkan belum aku alami sama sekali. Kemudian aku berdiri tanpa bantuannya walaupun tangannya menjulur kearahku. Aku menggeram kesal kearahnya dan kemudian aku…. Aku diam membisu menyaksikan pemandangan didepanku. Aku memilihat malaikat berdiri didepanku, diakah yang menabrakku? 'Makhluk' indah ini dan sepertinya wajah cantik dan manis ini tak asing lagi untukku, 'Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya?' Batinku.

Oh tuhan. Dia begitu mempesona, manis sekali, mata yang berwarna biru, bibir merah cheri yang begitu err— menggoda, dikedua pipinya terdapat tiga garis tipis yang menambahkan kesan imut pada dirinya, kulit berwarna sedikit kecoklatan yang tanpa noda sedikitpun dan dia bukan Wanita, melainkan seorang Laki – laki yang begitu cantik dan manis.

"Tuan, apakah anda terluka?" suranya yang begitu indah menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Oh, Tidak, jangan kuatir, aku baik-baik saja" ucapku sedikit kaget. "Gomen, karena saya telah menabrak tuan" ucapnya sopan dengan suara menyesal sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tuan? Oh jangan panggil aku tuan, Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke" balasku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum memamerkan senyum yang jarang sekali aku keluarkan di depan orang lain. Tapi didepannya, entah kenapa senyum itu langsung terukir dibibirku.

"Ehh... ohh, Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan anda Sasuke-san" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu indah dan tak asing lagi. Oh tuhan siapakah dia? Dan kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya. "Emb... Gomen Sasuke-san, aku, aku harus segera pergi, aku e— sedikit terbur-buru" kemudian dia meninggalkanku. "Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrakmu, Sasuke-san" ucapnya dari kejauhan sambil melambakan tangannya. Membuatku tersenyum lagi.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Munginkah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tuhan, dia begitu indah, begitu mempesona dan cantik. Walaupun ia seorang Laki – laki. Kucabut kata-kataku kalau hari ini aku sial. Aku bertemu malaikat bagaimana mungkinkan aku sial?

Tunggu. Malaikat? Aku tadi mengatakan Naruto malaikat? Wajah cantiknya? Pancaran matanya yang seperti langit biru? Senyumannya yang bak mentari? Bentuk bibirnya? Dan seorang Laki – laki? Jangan-jangan dia yang ada didalam mimpiku setiap malam? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya! aku harus mencari tahu siapa dia. Tuhan, apabila aku dan Uzumaki Naruto kau pertemukan lagi mungkinkah dia jodoh yang kau kirimkan untukku lewat mimpiku?

Hah... semoga memang benar dan nanti disekolah aku akan berterimakasih pada aniki, Uchiha Itachi. Berkat dia aku menemukan cinta pandangan pertamaku.

**- Flash Back -**

Karena penasaran, kemudian aku berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memegang pundakku. Sungguh diluar dugaanku, tak seperti yang kupirkan tadi? Jelek? Bersayap hitam? Jahat? Itu semua hanya persepsi yang jelas – jelas salah, dan bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha dapat berpikir seperti itu.

Seorang Laki – laki bersayap putih bersih, sangat indah bediri dihadapanku dengan senyuman manis, bagai matahari diwajahnya , begitu mempesona. Senyuman yang begitu tulus, lepas dan tanpa paksaan. Tatapan matanya begitu indah, aku dapat merasakan kebahagian yang muncul disana dan kesedihan pula saat aku melihat matanya. "Kau, kau yang tadikan, kau Laki – laki tadi...?" suara keluar dari mulut gemetarku dan membuatnya sedikit janggal. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang lebih indah dari pada yang tadi. Jantung ku tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa ini.

"_OTOTO!" lagi, suara itu menggaggu mimpi indah ku._

Mataku membelalak saat melihat ia mendekat dan memelukku begitu saja. Tuhan siapa ia seberarnya. Kenapa aku begitu nyaman bersamanya. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat ini. "Kau akan segera bertemu denganku, percayalah, aku mencintaimu, sangat" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"_UCHIHA SASUKE, BANGUN"_ Beberapa kali suara itu membangunkanku tapi aku tak peduli aku masih ingin mimpi indah.

"_SA–SU–KE... BA—NGU—N"_

Aku mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu, namun BYURRR! Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kali ini benar-benar terbangun.

"ANIKI~~~"

"Hahaha rasakan Oto-chan, kau tak mematuhi perintahku, makanya kau dengarkan anikimu yang tampan ini" dia malah tersenyum licik.

- FLASBACK END -

**TBC or Delete?**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #NOX**

Mohon rivewnya ya.. kasih pendapat para reader dan senpai tentang Fic abal ini ^.^b


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Jelas – jelas mereka bukan milik saya #sign

**Rate :** M – (ada rapenya dikit :p)

**Summary : SasuNaru. **Sasuke bertemu seorang Laki – laki yang begitu manis di mimpinya. Siapakah dia sebenarnya. Mungkinkah mereka akan bertemu di kehidupan nyata?

**Warning : **BL, OOC, AU, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

**Pair :**

**SASU x NARU**

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #LUMOS**

**.**

SASUNARU FANFICTION ©arriedonghae

* * *

**- Naruto Pov -**

* * *

"Kau, kau yang tadikan, kau Laki – laki tadi...?" suara keluar dari mulut gemetarnya dan membuatnya sedikit janggal. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya, memamerkan senyum terbaik–ku. Jantungku tiba – tiba berdetak tak menentu. Aku bahkan tak tau siapa dia dan kenapa aku bisa tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini kepada orang asing. Ini adalah hal benar – benar aneh.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati pemuda yang mempunyai wajah pucat dan terkesan tampan itu, kemudian aku memeluknya. Aku tak sadar melakukannya. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Serasa ada magnet yang menarikku kearahnya. Tapi kenapa begitu nyaman saat memeluk tubuhnya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan moment ini. Sangant nyaman. Walaupun aku tak tau siapa Laki – laki ini namun aku sangat senang berada didekatnya.

"Kau akan segera bertemu denganku, percayalah, aku mencintaimu" ucapku tanpa sadar saat aku tengah nyaman dipelukannya. Aku terbelalak kaget, bingung dengan ucapanku barusan. Aku tadi bilang apa?

.

.

.

Aku merasakan seberkas sinar mengenai mataku saat ini. Alisku bertaut, mengernyit ambigu. 'Umh'... Aku menggeliat(?) merilekskan badanku serileks – rileknya(?). Sudah pagi ternyata. Hah... pagi mengapa begitu cepat datangnya. Padahal aku baru tidur beberapa jam saja karena tadi malam aku harus lembur kerja. Tapi sudahlah.

Tak berpikir lama kemudian, aku segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi, kuarahkan lengan panjangku yang terbalut baju tidurku berwarna biru langit dan bermotif laut, menggapai gagang pintu kamar mandi di depanku.

Di kamar mandi aku mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku seharian kemarin(?). Kemudian, setelah aku bersih tanpa sedikit benang yang menempel di tubuhku, segera aku memerbersihkannya. Menyiramnya dengan air yang lumayan dingan dan membuatku sedikit merinding dibuatnya.

Dalam perjalanan(?) menyabun tunbuhku aku teringat mimpi aneh tadi malam, bukan kali pertamanya aku mimpi seperti itu. Euh... sudah beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Tapi entahlah aku juga sedikit lupa mimpi apa itu yang kuingat hanya seoarang Laki – laki dengan wajah putih pucat, namun tampan, dalam pandanganku saat itu, kemudian aku memeluknya dan mengatakan aku menyukainya, bukan, malahan aku bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Ahhh... Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan di mimpiku itu, lupakan. Toh itu hanya mimpi. Tak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

Segera aku berpakain setelah selesai dan segera menuju dapur kecilku untuk menyiapakan sarapan pagiku.

**.**

**.**

Kubuka pintu rumahku dan segera kujatuhkan pandanganku pada jalan disekitarku, Yosh... masih sepi rupanya. Dan benar saja, tak ada satu orangpun disini kecuali aku. Aku terkikik pelan, mungkin ini terlalu pagi tentunya. Dengan senyum – senyum kecil, aku melangkah melewati jalan yang sepi sendiri.

Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah disekolah baruku. Konoha High School. Siswa kelas dua. Aku pindah dari sekolah lamaku di Suna High School karena emb... ada sedikit masalah disana. Ya bukan sedikit sebenarnya. Tapi banyak dan cukup membuat harga diriku begitu terinjak – injak walaupun disana, ya harga diriku juga selalu diinjak – injak. Namun kali ini aku tak tahan lagi, ini menyangkut perasaanku yang hancur.

***FLASH BACK***

"Kalian? Mau kalian sebenarnya. Ha? Belum puaskan kalian selalu menghinaku" aku sangat marah saat itu dan mencoba mempertahankan diriku.

Kali ini mereka sangat keterlauan, biasanya mereka memang selalu membuat hidupku kacau, aku bisa terima walau meraka selalu menjelek-jelekan ku, menghinaku dan menyiksaku. Tapi sekarang aku tak terima kalau mereka sampai menghina keluargaku. Kami ini memang miskin tapi jangan sampai menganggap kami sampah yang tak berguna. Kami juga punya perasaan seperti orang lain.

"Kalian mau menghinaku silahkan saja.. tapi jangan pernah menghina keluarga ku" makiku pada mereka.

"Ohh.. jadi kau sudah berani melawan kami anak sialan" jawab seseorang dengan tatapan benci. "Ayo beri saja saja pelajaran" tanggap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kita nikmati saja tubuh Laki – laki manis ini? Bagaimana? Kalian setuju atau tidak?" kata seseorang yang suaranya tak asing untukku lagi. Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapannya, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara seperti itu. Apa ia sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin orang itu akan berencana melakukan hal buruk itu padaku dan melibatkan teman-temannya yang berengsek itu. Sedangkan dia adalah kekasihku sendiri.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu perkataanmu, aku ini Kekasihmu harusnya kau melindungiku" makiku pada Laki – lakicinguku itu. "Kau bodoh Nar, aku memang kekasihmu tapi aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu, kau hanya bahan taruhanku saja... hahaha" jawabnya dengan enteng. Yang benar saja, jadi selama ini ia mebohongiku dan hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhan, oh Tuhan ini sangat keterlaluan.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senag Naruto, kau pasti akan menikmatinya, santai saja, kami pasti akan memuaskanmu, kami janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tandingannya" Kata Laki – laki brengsek itu lagi sambil menyeringai licik.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan lakukan itu" pintaku ketakutan. Aku mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapanya tadi, dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Itu sangat burul, mereka ingin memperkosaku.

Walau aku sudah memohon berkali – kali. Namun, ia tetep menghiraukan permintaanku. Ia semakin mendekat dan CHU~~. Ia mencium bibirku dengan sangat ganas, kasar dan penuh napsu. Aku berusaha mendorongnya namun sayang tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup rapat-rapat mulutku. Aku semakin koalahan dengan aksi brutalnya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah ku dan membuat bibitku terbuka. Sesaat kemudian ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan mengapsen setiap inci ruang didalamnya dengan sangat kasar.

Tak hanya itu saja, tiga temannya yang lain juga tak tinggal diam. Mereka mulai menciumi leherku secara bergantian dan meninggalkan bercak merah yang amat begitu banyak. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba membuka bajuku, aku mencoba memberontak namun sia-sia, jelas – jelas mereka lebih kuat dari pada aku yang sendirian.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil membuka bajuku dengan paksa dan mulai menciumi setiap senti tubuhku. "Ahhh..." aku mulai kehabisan nafas, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, pandanganku mulai kabur dan kulihat seseorang berlari menuju arahku dengan tatapan kaget.

BUGG!

BUGG!

Suara itu yang kudengar terakhir kali sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Dimana ini? Tempat yang begitu asing, sebuah ruangan yang sangat bagus dengan cat biru mudanya.

"Kau sudah sadar" Tanya seseorang padaku. Seorang Laki – laki yang sangat manis sambil memamerkan giginya yang sedikit runcing(?) dan di kedua pipinya ada tato segitiga terbalik yang berwarna merah. Mungkin Laki – laki ini seumuran denganku.

"Ya... Ano, dimana ini?" kataku sedikit bingung..

"Kau di kamarku, tadi aku menolongmu saat kau hampir diperkosa Laki – laki tadi" katanya lagi sambil medekat padaku. "Namamu siapa Nona" lanjutnya. Hei? Apa dia bilang tadi? Aku Laki – laki. "Aku Inuzuka Kiba" dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Uzumaki Naruto, aku seorang Laki – laki dan terimakasih sudah meyelamatkanu Inuzuka–san" jawabku tersenyum sambil berterimkasih padanya. "Oh, ternyata kau Laki – laki, Uzumaki–san? Tapi kenapa manis sekali?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. Oh, tak sadarkah bahwa dia juga manis?. "Oh YA, terimakasih" jawabku. Sebenarnya aku ingin marah, tapi mengingat Laki – laki ini yang telah meyelamatkanku tadi, apa boleh buat.

***FLASH BACK END***

Demi kebaikan aku memutuskan pindah dari sekolah yang dibilang sekolah elit itu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum bisa melupakan kebaikan Laki – laki yang menyelamatkanku saat itu. Sejak kejadian itu kami tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Mungkin dia sangat sibuk begitu pula aku yang mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahku. Suatu saat jika aku bertemu dengan Donghae lagi, aku akan berjanji membalas perbuatan baiknya waktu itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku bisa dibilang sebatang kara. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri di Konoha ini. Tak mempunyai banyak teman. Aku juga tak mempuyai orang tua. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai satu kakak Laki – laki, Uzumaki Kyubi namanya, tapi dia tak tinggal di Jepang.

Dia mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di London, dan sekarang dia kuliah disalah satu universitas disana, entah apa namanya. Mengambil bidang binis. Impian terbesarnya ingin membangun kembali perusahaan Ayah yang kini sama sekali tak berbentuk(?).

Sebenarnya Aniki tak ingin kuliah, dia ingin menjagaku, dia tak ingin aku sendiri, tak ingin adik dan keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya sebatang kara. Tapi aku dengan susah payah dapat meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah karena ini kesempatan langka, aku ingin aniki menjadi seorang yang sukses sehingga dia tak perlu menderita seperti aku. Aku juga tak mau menjadi penghalang untuknya. Aku yakin suatu saat aniki akan kembali dan berhasil mewujudkan impiannya.

Seperti aniki, aku mendapat beasiswa prestasi di kedua sekolah itu. Kalau bukan karena beasiswa penuh itu, mana mungkin aku dan aniki mampu bersekolah. Buat makan saja dapat dibilang susah, apa lagi untuk membiayai sekolah, uang dari mana. Bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku dan aniki mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata. Dan aku sangat bersyukur atas anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan yang satu ini. Oya aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku bukan? Namaku Uzumaki…

BRUG!.

Ohh tidak aku menabrak seseorang. Ahh apa aku terlalu keasikan melamun sehingga tak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Dan akibatnya aku menabrak seseorang. Aku menunduk dan mendapati seseorang jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit tersungkur dihadapanku. Aku memandang orang itu lama hingga kuberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Go-gomenasai tuan, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, sungguh" ucapku padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kemudian ia berdiri tanpa bantuanku walaupun tanganku menjulur kearahnya. Aku bisa memakluminya mungkin dia marah padaku. Huhuuhu, Ia menggeram kesal kerahku dan kemudian aku merasa sangat takut? Atau mungkin panik? Wow dia begitu tampan pikirku, setelah kami saling bertatapan.

Mainly, dengan wajahnya yang tampan, kulit putih pucat dan bibir yang menggoda.  
oh sadar Naruto, dia Laki – laki dan kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak berhubungan dan 'naksir' dengan siapapun lagi, ingat pengalaman pahitmu Naruto ingat saat – saat semua orang menginjak – injak harga dirimu. Ingat lah.

"Tuan apakah anda terluka?" aku memberanikan bertanya sesopan mungkin. "Oh, Tidak, jangan kuatir, aku baik – baik saja" jawabnya.

"Gomen, karena saya telah menabrak tuan..." ucapku lagi sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Tuan? Oh jangan panggil aku tuan, Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum memamerkan senyumnya yang begitu mempesona. Dan berhasil membuatku sedikit salah tingkah namun aku berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"Ehh... ohh, Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan anda Sasuke–san" balasku sambil tersenyum. "Emb... Gomens Sasuke–san, aku, aku harus segera pergi, aku e— sedikit terbur – buru". Akupun meninggalkannya sendiri walaupun ini kurang sopan namun mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku. Huh tapi aku suka senyum itu. "Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrakmu, Sasuke–san" ucapku dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tanganku.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan hingga menemukan sekolah baruku itu. Lega rasa saat ini. Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah baruku. Tapi kenapa begitu sepi. Oh, aku lupa ini memang terlalu pagi untuk datang kesekolah. Tapi tak apalah. Sekalian aku ingin berjalan – jalan.

Tunggu... saat aku sedang melanjutkan langkahku mengelilingi sekolah aku teringat pemuda yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Sepertinya tak asing, aku yakin aku pernah melihat Laki – laki itu disuatu tempat, tapi dimana? Siapa dia sebenarnya. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya.  
Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu.

**TBC**

* * *

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #NOX**

Mohon rivewnya ya.. kasih pendapat para reader dan senpai tentang Fic abal ini ^.^b


End file.
